Echo
by Cotekun
Summary: Echo is head over heals with Elsa Vanclare..yet with her cousin being a vampire slayer and Echo Having very little time before he turns to dust..will he let his beast within take over or will he selflessly let her go.


I lay under the sycamore trees of fall and glance through the rickety branches at the beautiful creasant moon. Its bright and white like the new fallen snow on a crisp morning. I look at the blanket of stars that twinkled as if they were winking. I let the air surround my body. I am comforted by fresh smells of pine, soil and leaves. A gentle breeze passes by the branches swooping the grounded leaves into the chill air, sputtering them every which way. They gently land back down, some covering me. I close my weary emerald eyes, becoming one with the world. Clearing my mind I simply daze off.

My thoughts float freely as if they were water and oil, they are scrambled. Some thoughts slowly dissolving, melting away, yet one staying solid as a rock. Its hard not to think of her, with the bluest eyes, her blonde tight locks , waist long. . Shes a heavy built girl, beautiful inside and out. Her name is Elsa. Elsa Vanclare.

I was jolted back to reality by a thud next to my head. The grounds vibration threw me on my feet to my defense. My eyes changed silver as I instantly got into my stance. Rain sprinkled from the sky and washed over me like the relief I had. It was just my true friend Ren. "Echo.." Ren putting his hands in his pockets chuckled. He looks around taking a deep breath. "Jumpy much?" He asked to be funny.

I shrug in response, smiling. He hasnt lectured me yet about being off guard..he will..its coming..I ruffled my black hair, thinking of an excuse fast. "I guess lifes catching up..?" What a lame one..

"Life should have caught up to you a long time ago." That glare, hes reading me. He knows somethings up.. He glanced at the moon through the branches. The moons casted an eerie glow upon the clouds floating around it. The branch shadows were like hands stretching out toward us. Its as if they were trying to pull us deeper into the darkness. It was beautiful. "Well you certainly wasnt sleeping.."

Thats true. I knew it was time to head home so I decided to change the subject he was hinting for. Its not like I have a place to call home. Well. Elsa's sometimes. "Ill see you tomorrow."

"Maybe youll see Elsa. Keep her in mind." Ren blurted out. He smirked seeing my cheeks turn red through my pale complexion. I ran off into the woods in embarrasment.

It didnt take long for the sun to rise in the horizon. For the past couple of days the sunrise had been an apricot, magenta color, it was quite a site. Here I am sitting on Elsa's shingled roof since two in the morning. Ive been staring over the houes of Princ ville at the green open fields of fenced in cattle. Some farmers were dressed warmly in with their hunting rifles. They woke up 3 hours early to tend to the animals since today was 3 days before Thanksgiving.

The sun had risen making the sky look like an oil painted canvas. The light shown through Elsa's window upon her graceful face. I watched as her eyes fluttered open. She saw me peering in. It sort of jumped her. She hoped out of bed in her cute silk night gown which flaunted her structured curves. She threw open the window and leaned in close, like Juliet towards her romeo..

Our eyes met and I felt gravity take over. I sensed her heart floating as well. Her eyes reflected the sky like an ocean. Elsa took my hands pulling me inside. As she started to speak her soft voice almost put me into an eternal sleep. "Echo. We have discussed this."

I ruffled my clothes embarrased. I remember she didnt want me climbing trees to get up to the roof. She always worried for my safety since I tended to be on the bit reckless side. I hugged her apoligizing. I spoke shyly, "When I think of you I forget everything."

"Oh silly!" She pulled away from the hug. "You are soaked! Youll get sick!" She offers me a shower and dry clothes. I prefered to her to dry my clothes... I wasnt sure if her cousin would want me wearing his. We never really liked each other. It wasnt even that feeling guys got when their girlfriends uncle or dad was introduced to them. Their was a more serious Aura about him that threatoned my very existance.

Down stairs her cousin San was going out with his friends to look for some logs to cut up for firewood. He was in his twenties wearing lumberjack clothes and a carhart Sweatshirt. His steal toes added intimidation to his rugged body as he walked. San Had noticed Elsa cooking another plate of breakfeast. He smiled grabbing a crispy piece of bacon that was just made. He complimented it with a nod. He scratches his brown hair, and looks up at Elsa. "I dont like your boyfriend." He said bluntley, like a knock to her head.

Elsa flips the pancake and takes out the crisping bacon. "San, hes not my boyfriend." Her face flushed pink. San chuckles. Opening the cedar cupoards she takes out the plates and glasses. San struts over to the fridge getting the orange juice out. He goes to the drawers and gets bread for toast. He sets them on the sideboard for her. She see the kind of brad it is and jumps. "Oh no! Cuz! You know hes allergic to garlic!"

"Oh? I didnt realize he was here. How did he get in?" He said sarcastically. She avoided the discussion. He put the Garlic bread back and took out the white bread. He raises his voice for Echo to hear. "Hey Romeo! We have a door!" Elsa shrinks in humiliation. San laughs kissing her forehead. He picks the keys up off the table to leave, he pauses. "Get something modest on." He told her sternly. "Also Here." He takes a black sapphire crystal necklace off and clips it around his cousins neck. "It was your aunts when she was first baptized. Keep it on always, it will look nice on you." Elsa's eyes waterd up, she hugged San and thanked him. "Keep it."

"Thank you San!" She said in a piping voice. He playfully pulled her into a headlock giving her a noogie. "Haha."

He kissed her forehead again. Just as he turned away, he let out a huge sigh and shook his head. "Now..Change into something modest." She turned off the stove and quickly changed while he pulled off in his truck. I come down in dry,warm clothes to a beautiful women who made me breakfeast. I had already had something to eaton my way to her place. I suggested she eat instead. "Echo. If youre not hungry Ill save it for San. I pretty sure he will be more then thankful." Elsas smile has me falling into a trance.

I notice shes looking at me funny."Uh..Im sorry." I snap out of it. "I already ate on my way here."

"San said youd say something like that.." I watch her move effortlessly to the drawers where the silverware and saran wrap was. Placing food on the side board she reaches in for it. "Owch!" I jump and see if shes ok. "That cousin!" She pulls out her hand, blood oozes from a cut on her middle finger. I breath in panic, feeling myslef shake, cold chills pulse through my body.

I run into the bathroom in search for some gauze pad and bandages in the medicine cabinet. Closing the cabinet door I look at my reflection. I flush my face with water to calm myself. Then I go to her aid."Catch!" I toss the bandages to her. She catches them.

"Im-Im afraid of..of blood. Sorry." She nodds running her finger under water , wrapping her cut up in gauze and bandages.

"You can come over. Im not bleeding now." I nod seeing if shes alright. She has puzzlement written all over her face. "San put the knives in wrong..again." That cute stuck up face looked at me. She smirks, "I think Ill keep them like that." I know she wil fix them. She hates to see people get hurt. Her eyes lit up searching my face. "Youre eyes are beautiful." 'A girl calling me beautiful? Well thats a first..Wait-my eyes!' "They are like an alluminum. How do you-" She reaches for my face to envy my reavealed eyes. I could smell her blood still lingering in her cut. I jumped away.

(I hope you enjoyed this story I made..Im still working on it :) )


End file.
